


My hero

by orphan_account



Series: Heavy/Dark/Depression  (Life is strange) [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark Room, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Harassment, Kidnapping, Living Together, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Stress, pricefield, vortex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Chloe`s girlfriend went missing, Chloe does all she can to find her loved ones even call the cops. do they help or Is Chloe Or does Chloe have to take the situation her own hands.





	1. Chapter 1

Yesterday was the vortex club party, I was there with Max, Steph and Drew.  Max and I have been together for almost a month.

 Last night something happened when I was a bathroom with Steph.

 Drew were somewhere when we came back Max was missing. I was up all night and tried to found Max. I can't lose her I can't. 

 We called the cops, but they don`t do anything, because of Prescott, David try to help... 

 Now I am sitting in my chair and looking at our last photo, I remember that day when we take this and when I framed it. 

 a single tear rolled down my cheek as I ran my thump over max's face. 

  _"I found you I promise, and who did this pay,"._

 I heard knock my door. "yeah it's open."

 "Hey, Chloe, can we come inside?" Steph asked. 

"Why you ask," 

Steph sigh, "Drew blames himself," 

"Dude," 

"I know Chloe, but I should not have left I could have done something,". Drew replied as she sat down. 

 "It's not your fault, nothing is, only their who did this, so I`m not mad,"

 "Okay" Drew replied as he took a deep breath.

 "Let's think how we get Max back,"

 "Agree,". 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

After a long night with Steph and Drew, and the next morning I was sitting with mom, in a living room, drinking coffee.

We tried yesterday everything talks to Victoria if she knows where Nathan is, talk to other students, but still nothing and I’m scared. I don’t want to lose Max.

“Chloe?” Joyce said.

“Yeah, mom?”

“Try to eat something, I can make something before I go work,” Joyce replied.

“Thanks, mom but I’m not hungry.”

“Okay, then you see Drew and Steph today too?”

“Yeah maybe.”

“Okay and Chloe” Joyce replied as she stood up.

“I know, we found her”

“That's right, I need to go now, but call me if you need anything alright.” Joyce replied.

“Thanks, mom, I will” I stood up and hugged my mother, and honestly it felt so good.

I drank the rest of my coffee and called Steph.

Steph “hey Chloe”

“Hey, how are you?”

Steph “Well I’m good you?”

“Hanging here, I didn't sleep much last night after you and Drew left, I’m just.”

Steph: “I know Chloe, want to hang out today too, we can continue our search, or we can just hang out.”

“Will you?”

Steph: “Of course Max is my friend too, maybe its good thing to think something else for a while”.

“I can’t Steph, even I try or want to I just can’t.”

Steph: “Well maybe we can talk with Victoria again... no, wait a minute.”

“What?”

Steph: “You buy your weed from Frank still?”

“Yeah, why?”

Steph: “Does Nathan buy too?”

“I don’t know, I mean maybe.”

Steph: “We should ask him if he knows something, I’m angry that I didn't think this yesterday.”

“I think that yesterday was all this “I'm shocked” day.”

Steph: “yeah I think that too but, meet me on the beach?”

“Sure, I’m on my way”

* * *

I drove on the beach and meet Steph there, we hugged and talked a bit, before we went to Frank.

Our relationship is “good” if you can say that the person who sells you drugs.

However, it’s now or ever.

“Ready?” Steph asked.

“Yeah, let's do this.”

When we arrived, I knocked on the door and waited?

However, we didn’t wait long.

“What you want Price I just sell to you,” Frank said as he opened the door.

“Do you know where Nathan is?” Steph asked.

“Why you ask that?” Frank asked.

“We need to just find him” Steph replied.

“No, I don’t know where he is,” Frank replied. as he turned around.

“Frank. Please he may have my girlfriend” I felt a hand on my shoulder I smiled a little to Steph.

“That Max?” Frank asked.

I tensed a little but then remember that Frank is has seen Max.

“Yes”

“Holy shit” Frank replied.

“What?”

“I’m sorry Chloe... he.” Frank start and almost fell.

“Hey, sat down Frank and tell us,” Steph said.

“When Max's went missing?” Frank asked.

“Two days ago,”

“Shit” Frank replied

“Nathan came to me that day and bought me a drug called GHB. A lot when I asked about it.

“He. Didn’t tell me anything, but nobody doesn’t buy that much... and not this drug, if only I was thinking, why he needs it.”

“And I think you’re right he has Max,” Frank replied.

“WHAT!!!!!! You...”

“Chloe I’m sorry but I didn’t know!”

“Well, you should have asked him, pressured him to tell now he. “

“Shh Chloe calms down, I think that should not have helped not with Nathan,” Steph replied.

“But my Max. She’s there all alone and scared and maybe even. NO!”

“Where is he!!”

“Chloe... I don’t know, but I can help you. Trust me. Tomorrow we know where he is.” Frank replied.

“Steph. I”.

“It’s okay Chloe, let's go home, you can rest if you want to”. Steph replied.

“And thank you call me tomorrow Frank” Steph continued.

“Will do, and take care of her”

“Of course.”

 

 


	3. Rest

  **Steph's POV**

After Chloe and I came back to hers, she went to her room to sleep... I don’t blame her, and she need her rest. I’m worried too. Still, I can’t imagine what Chloe feels.

I hope we found Max and, in a time, not too late.  But after our talk with Frank at least now we have clued, so our next step is Victoria and her posse. 

I mean they need to know something.  I make coffee, and playing my phone, and texting with Drew. 

_Drew: "So she’s sleeping?"_

_Me: "Yeah, I’m a worried Chloe too,"_

_Drew: "Well yeah but I don’t blame her, she is worried and scared, her lover is missing,"_

_Me: "Yeah we should talk to Victoria again, I mean Nathan is her Bestie, I don’t believe she knows nothing."_

_Drew: "Maybe I go?"_

_Me: "you want?"_

_Drew: "Yeah this was my fault, and don’t say it wasn’t it was, if I had been with Max."_

_Me: "Don’t blame yourself, Nathan is sick fuck."_

_Drew: " I left her alone... Even I know..."_

_Me: "You’re right, but don’t still blame yourself, Nathan's fault,"_

_Drew: "Okay then but I still go talk to Victoria."_

_Me: "Okay I’m here for Chloe."_

_Drew: "Okay call you later."_

_Me: "Thanks."_

After I send the last text, the coffee machine beeped, so I poured coffee on myself.

.

.

.

.

After while playing on my phone, watching TV. I walked upstairs Chloe's room, watching is she still sleeping. 

quietly I opened the door and walked. 

"Chloe?"

"MMM what?" 

"Sorry to wake you up," 

"It’s okay everything right." Chloe asked. 

"Yeah, Drew wanted to go talk with Victoria," 

Chloe sat straight and rubbed her eyes... "That's good" Chloe replied. 

"Did you sleep any?" 

"Yeah," Chloe replied. 

"That's good right?"

"I guess, I miss her."

I sat next to Chloe putting my hand on her shoulder. "I know you do, but we found her and soon Max is with us again."

"Yeah?" Chloe replied. 

"Yeah go back to sleep Chloe, you need to rest," 

"But." Chloe replied. 

"I wake you up when I heard something from Drew okay?"

"O-okay" Chloe replied. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
